A Blazing Rivalry
by UnderTheIce
Summary: Oldrivalshipping  Blue is starting her Pokemon Journey to become a Pokemon Master, but she meets Green her rival along the way. She starts to develop feelings for him, but tries to deny them.


**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction so its not that good. I would love honest reviews telling me how i could improve.**

**Its about OldRivalShipping, which is one of my favourite Shipping. (It also has a little Special Shipping in it later too).**

**OH and i might wanna add Green is NOT the girl. Blue is the girl and Green is the boy(Gary).**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

A young girl named Blue quickly walked to the Pokemon lab in her hometown called Pallet Town. She was finally starting her journey to become a Pokemon trainer. The owner of the Pokemon lab was Professeur Oak who was known as one of the best Professeurs worldwide.

_I'm__ finally becoming a Pokemon trainer!_ Blue thought happily.

Blue barged in without knocking and shouted out "Were's my Pokemon?"

A man turned around and raised his eyebrows chuckling "And you i guess must be Blue?"

Blue frowned and put her hands on her hips "And im guessing you must be Professeur Oak."

Professeur Oak smiled "Are you ready to get your very first pokemon?"

Blue smirked confidently "Of course i am, can i get it now?"

Professeur Oak laughed "Not very patient are you."

Professeur Oak walked over to a table that had three pokeballs on it " The one right here on the left is Bulbasaur the grass type, the one in the middle is Charmander, and lastly the one on the right is Squirtle the water Pokemon. Go ahead and chose whichever one you want."

Blue rushed to the table and grabed all three pokeballs and threw them in the air while shouting "Come on out pokemon!"

First Charmander came out, which was a orange lizard type pokemon. After Bulbasaur came out and it kinda looked like a turtle with a plant on its back. Lastly Squirtle came out which looked like a blue turtle.

"Im gonna chose-"

"Hey gramps, i told you i called dips on the Charmander."

Green and Professeur Oak turned to the door and saw a guy around Blue's age standing there.

The guy came in and snatched Charmander's pokeball.

Professeur Oak frowned "Green i already told you, you can pick after Blue does."

Green rolled his eyes and turned to Blue "So your the new trainer? Hmm you look weak to me."

Blue's mouth droped open at his rudeness.

_This guy is unbelievable! I cant believe he just said that to me! _Blue thought angrily.

Green smirked "Dont start drooling now like my fangirls."

Blue furiously clamped her mouth shut "How dare you call me weak! And who would drool over you?"

"My many fan girls"

"I seriously doubt that"

"You wanna bet?"

"Sure"

Professeur Oak stepped between them before they could fight more "Enough! Blue gets to decide first, so if she wants Charmander than she can ha-"

Blue stepped forward and picked up one of the pokeballs "Actually ive decided on Squirtle."

_I don't want the Pokemon HE wants._ She thought while glaring at Green.

Professeur Oak smiled "Alright that works out, now i have something i want you to do for me. I want you to take this pokedex and-"

"Green i challenge you to a battle!" interupted Blue while pointing at Green.

Professeur Oak sighed in annoyance "Cant this wait until after Blue."

Green smirked while twirling Charmander's pokeball on his finger "This should be intresting."

"WAIT" yelled Professeur Oak.

Blue and Green turned to him in annoyance "WHAT" they both shouted.

"Blue i want you to take this pokedex, and go around recording info about pokemon you've caught."

Blue took the pokedex and looked at it in wonder "This is so cool!"

Green pulled out his pokedex "Looks like Charmander knows scratch, leer and ember."

Blue looked up in surprize "You can check what moves a pokemon has?"

Green smirked again "Wow your really stupid, i knew that even before i had the pokedex."

_He made fun of me again! What is it with this guy? Normaly i would have witty comebacks, but with him... _Blue thought in her head.

"You asked for it! GO SQUIRTLE USE TACKLE ON THAT CHARMANDER!" Blue shouted.

Squirtle started charging at Charmander but Charmander merly just stepped out of the way.

"Charmander scratch" ordered Green in a bored voice.

Charmander quickly scratched Squirtle and darted away before it could attack it back.

"Uh, Squirtle use bubble!"

Again Charmander dodged.

"Charmander finish this of with ember."

The ember attack hit Squirtle right on and Squirtle fell to the ground fainted.

Blue gasped in shock and ran over to squirtle "SQUIRTLE ARE YOU OKAY?"

Green started to walk away and called out behind him "Poor squirtle, i feel sorry for it having an owner like you. You had an advantage over me and i still beat you easily."

Blue glared at his back and watched him walk out the door "JUST YOU WAIT, NEXT TIME WE BATTLE ME AND SQUIRTLE WILL BEAT YOU!"

_Ill beat him next time for sure!_


End file.
